L'anniversaire
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Tony et Abby fêtent leur rencontre à Las Vegas. Si Tony a l'intention de faire quelques conquêtes, il n'a pas imaginé que la fille qu'il a juste regardé croit qu'il est son grand amour. De son côté, Abby n'arrive pas à faire décrocher le type qu'elle a croisé à peine arrivée qui la prend pour son âme sœur. Pour se débarrasser de Glue et Pot de Colle, les Tabby sont prêts à tout !
1. Le problème

**Titre :** L'anniversaire

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** En cours

**Saison :** Un an après l'arrivée de Tony à l'agence et sa rencontre avec Abby, donc un an avant le début de la série (exception faite du premier chapitre).

**Résumé :** Tony et Abby fêtent leur rencontre à Las Vegas. Si Tony a l'intention de faire quelques conquêtes, il n'a pour autant pas imaginé que l'une qu'il a seulement regardé refuse de le lâcher et croit avoir trouvé en lui le grand amour. De son côté, Abby n'arrive pas à faire décrocher le type qu'elle a croisé à peine arrivée qui pense lui aussi avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Pour se débarrasser de Glue et Pot de Colle, les Tabby sont prêts à tout !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **Rosa l'a réclamé, d'autres l'ont souhaité aussi. Alors voici ce qu'il s'est passé à Vegas pour arriver à ce premier chapitre que la plupart d'entre vous a découvert sur _Les petites histoires du NCIS_. Plusieurs personnages de _Plume_ feront leur apparition au cours de la fic, puisque j'ai promis à PBG un OS plumien et que je trouve plus intéressant de mélanger les deux.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'anniversaire**

_Ce qui se passe à __Vegas, __reste à Vegas !_

* * *

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le problème**

.

Après s'être assuré d'un regard que personne n'était dans le couloir, Tony pénétra dans le laboratoire un café et un CafPow à la main. Il referma rapidement la porte et s'y adossa sous le regard surpris d'Abby.

- Tony ? questionna-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Abs, on a un problème.

- Un problème ? répéta-t-elle.

Il s'avança tout en donnant des explications.

- Las Vegas, le premier anniversaire de notre rencontre.

- Oh ! comprit-elle en s'emparant du gobelet qui lui était destiné. _Ce_ problème.

Il acquiesça l'air mal à l'aise.

- Ils savent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Alors tout va bien.

- Non, Abby tout ne va pas bien. McGee est en train de faire des recherches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un remarque que j'ai faite sur son célibat. Il n'a pas apprécié. Il cherche une façon de se venger.

- En fouillant dans ton passé ?

- On a tous des cadavres dans nos placards, Abs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle le pointa du doigt mécontente.

- Pourquoi as-tu abordé le sujet aussi !

- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça !

- …

- Abs, dis-moi qu'il ne trouvera rien.

- Impossible.

- Mais...

- On l'a validé, Tony. Tu te rappelles ?

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise non loin de sa compagne, laquelle reposa sa boisson favorite sur la table sans y avoir touché. L'heure était grave.

- On voulait simplement avoir la paix, se souvint-il en tournant entre ses mains son gobelet.

- Ça a marché, rappela Abby. Pot de colle et Glue ne nous ont plus approchés. Ils ont même fini ensemble !

- Et maintenant c'est McGee qui ne va plus nous lâcher ! Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal dans son cas. Ça lui ouvrira les yeux.

- À propos de quoi ?

- De toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose avant de la refermer aussi vite. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui décocha un regard noir.

- Tim et moi, c'est du passé.

- Ben voyons !

- C'est du passé, martela-t-elle.

- Eh bien, tu devrais te soucier de _l'autre_ passé.

C'était l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin. Prenant conscience de ce qu'impliquaient les recherches de McGee, elle se détourna vers son ordinateur et pianota furieusement sur son clavier. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache et, surtout, elle ne voulait pas avoir _cette_ conversation avec lui.

Tony la rejoignit. Étrangement silencieux -mais la situation était suffisamment grave pour s'abstenir de toute remarque- il détailla avec inquiétude ses manipulations informatiques. Contrairement à Tim, elle savait quoi chercher et n'eut aucun mal à faire disparaître les documents compromettant.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on règle le problème, commenta Tony une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle, mais ça risque d'attirer l'attention.

- Tu as une autre idée ?

- Laisser les choses comme elles sont ?

- Abby !

- D'accord, on va le faire.

- On fêtera ça en grande pompe, promis !

La gothique s'adossa au bureau.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on va faire quand même.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'on a déjà fait ? répliqua-t-il.

Abby éclata de rire.

- Si, dit-elle en prenant en main son CafPow.

- Alors ?

Elle tendit son gobelet vers lui. Comprenant son geste, il l'imita.

- À notre divorce ! trinquèrent-ils en chœur.


	2. Vegas

**Chapitre 2 – Vegas**

.

**Dix ans plus tôt**

Tony s'arrêta au milieu de l'immense hall d'entrée un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Pendue à son bras, Abby n'était pas en reste et regardait les yeux écarquillés le casino de Las Vegas où ils venaient prendre leurs quartiers pour quelques jours.

- Ça va être génial, je le sens ! s'exclama l'Italien en détaillant un groupe de jeunes femmes à la plastique de top modèle non loin d'eux. Tu as eu une idée extra de venir là !

Abby lui jeta un regard amusé. Si l'idée de fêter leur rencontre venait de lui, il était vrai qu'elle avait proposé le lieu et, chose surprenante, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore mis les pieds dans la plus célèbre ville du jeu.

- Rappelle-toi ce qu'on a dit, commanda la gothique, on met nos affaires dans les chambres, on se change et on va faire un tour. Ensuite seulement on choisira par quoi commencer. Et on ne claque pas tout notre argent tout de suite !

- Vu ce qu'il y a sur nos comptes en banque, ça sera rapide de toute façon.

- Tony !

- Venez très chère, allons prendre possession de nos quartiers.

- Tu es impossible !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

.

- Pardon, excusez-moi ! s'exclama Harold McLuhan en bousculant les gens du hall. S'il vous plaît, pardon.

- Vous pourriez faire attention ! reprocha une jeune femme en réajustant sa veste.

- Navré, mademoiselle. Il faut que je... Retenez l'ascenseur ! hurla-t-il au couple en train de s'y engouffrer.

- Trop tard, commenta sa jeune compagne non sans laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Maintenant, vous pourriez me lâcher ?

- Oh, oui, pardon ! C'est que... je suis un peu perdu, vous comprenez ?

- J'avais remarqué. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser ou mon paternel va faire un scandale et me priver d'argent de poche. Et c'est pas cool. Surtout ici !

- Oui, allez-y. Mais j'aurais besoin d'aide... s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

- Adressez-vous à l'accueil !

- Mais c'est où l'accueil ?

- Derrière vous sur votre gauche, répondit une nouvelle voix féminine qui le figea sur place.

- Heu... Je...

- Vous ?

- Merci, mademoiselle. Vous êtes bien aimable, dit-il avec un sourire de gratitude.

- De rien, répondit Abby avec un haussement d'épaules. Bon séjour !

Elle agita la main et s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre Tony quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu as une touche, on dirait, s'amusa-t-il en détaillant le trentenaire qu'elle avait renseigné. Enfin si on aime la tenue des stars des années vingt.

- J'adore Douglas Fairbanks, beaucoup moins ce type, riposta la gothique.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! Sinon, on se la fait cette balade ?

- Je n'attends que toi !

.

Plus. C'était le seul mot qu'ils avaient trouvé pour expliciter cet endroit. Plus grand. Plus beau. Plus impressionnant. Plus cher. Plus chic. Plus stupide aussi. Bref, tout était plus.

- Ça change de Washington, commenta Abby en indiquant de la tête la file de limousines garée devant le casino.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là, non ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur pour la brune émergeant de l'habitacle.

- Tony, reprocha aussitôt sa compagne. Tu pourrais attendre un peu avant de sauter sur la première venue ?

- Techniquement ce n'est pas la première et je t'ai promis d'attendre demain avant de faire plus que regarder les jolies filles.

- Tu te souviens donc de ta promesse ?

- Jamais Tony DiNozzo n'a menti en faisant une promesse !

- Tu les tiens toujours ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, viens, j'ai faim et je veux découvrir si le restaurant est à la hauteur de sa réputation.

.

- Tu as vu comment il m'a regardé ? demanda Tara Summers à sa compagne en l'aidant à sortir de la limousine.

- Je ne suis pas Superman, je ne vois pas à travers le métal, Tara, soupira la jeune femme avec un regard blasé pour son amie.

- Je sens que cette semaine va être fantastique !

- Si tu ne t'entiches pas du premier mec venu, ça devrait aller.

- Toi, tu boudes encore parce que ta chef t'a fait la morale.

- J'ai juste oublié de lui faire relire mon article avant la publication !

- Sophia, soupira Tara, quand son article dénonce les pots de vin touchés par plusieurs avocats réputés, on tient son chef au courant. Surtout si son chef déjeune avec un des avocats en question quelques heures plus tard.

- Bientôt ce sera de ma faute.

- Mais _c'est_ de ta faute, ma chérie !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

- Sophia chérie, je t'offre une semaine dans le meilleur casino de tout Las Vegas. Alors tu sèches tes larmes et tu souris !

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas craquer pour le type que tu déshabilles du regard depuis dix minutes !

- Trop tard !

.

- Elle a flashé sur toi, commenta Abby après un regard pour la brune que l'Italien détaillait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Vraiment ?

- Vu comment elle te regarde y a pas photo ! Tu as une touche.

- Dommage, maugréa Tony en lui jetant un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as vu ces yeux ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont ?

- Elle me fixe comme si j'étais le type qu'elle a attendu toute sa vie.

- Amoureusement tu veux dire ?

- Un truc dans le genre.

- Je vois le problème.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu ne veux pas t'engager.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là.

- Alors, un bon conseil, évite-la autant que possible durant notre séjour.

* * *

**Voilà, l'histoire est lancée ! Ça vous plait ?**


	3. Sangsues et cupidons

**Hola tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos avis, c'est super de vous voir suivre !**

**capucinz : **Pour ce qui est de ce mariage, ce ne sera qu'à la fin de la fic. Qui l'apprendra ? Rien n'est décidé ! Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras l'histoire d'ici à ce que ça arrive. ^^

**Me revoilà donc avec la suite de l'histoire, cette fois on entre dans le vif du sujet. Ca devrait vous plaire (enfin j'espère) ! J'aimerais vous demandez quelque chose ****avant que vous lisiez ** : QUI VEUT PARTICIPER A LA FIC ?

** Je voudrais que cette histoire soit une collab' et ce serait génial si vous vouliez participer à l'écriture que ce soit sur un paragraphe ou un chapitre ! On en reparle plus bas. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Sangsues et cupidons**

.

Las Vegas était sans doute la ville la plus prometteuse qui soit en matière de vacances, anniversaire ou fête, même davantage lorsqu'on combinait les trois. Tony était d'ailleurs convaincu que leur séjour serait inoubliable.

Accoudé au bar le plus proche des salles de jeu, il attendait patiemment qu'Abby le rejoigne. La gothique avait profité de leur balade pour l'emmener faire les boutiques. Il devait admettre que ça avait été loin de l'horreur du shopping avec une femme auquel il était habitué. Avec Abby, s'habiller prenait une toute autre dimension. Ils avaient fini écroulés de rire devant les miroirs des cabines d'essayage sous les yeux effarés des autres clients, elle portant queue de pie et collants roses, lui enroulé dans plusieurs boas en plume par dessus un maillot de bain des années soixante-dix. C'était tout juste si on ne les avait pas mis dehors.

À l'heure actuelle, sa compagne devait finir se changer dans sa chambre. Si toute fois elle avait réussi à déterminer quoi se mettre. Il espérait qu'elle ne tarderait pas, les gens commençaient à affluer et, s'ils ne voulaient pas se contenter des machines à sous, il fallait se dépêcher.

.

Abby terminait d'accrocher son collier lorsqu'elle monta dans l'ascenseur. Sans voir la personne qui occupait déjà la cabine, elle lui demanda poliment d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé.

- Vous êtes ravissante.

- Pardon ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je disais que vous étiez ravissante, répéta l'autre.

Abby fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'homme croisé dans le hall dans l'après-midi.

- C'est rare de voir des personnes aussi bien habillées de nos jours. Vous êtes vraiment magnifique ainsi, la complimenta-t-il au sujet de sa jupe noir à volants et de son haut cramoisi.

- Heu... merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, répondit-elle les yeux sur sa tenue de soirée d'une toute autre époque.

- Harold McLuhan, se présenta-t-il.

- Abby Sciuto.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Ce fut un plaisir, déclara Abby en quittant la cabine, mais je dois vous laisser, on m'attend.

- Aurai-je le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je suis ici pour la semaine.

- Ah.

- Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner au concert surprise demain soir ?

- Je...

- Ne dites pas non ! Tenez, voici le billet. Rendez-vous devant l'entrée !

.

- Un bel homme comme vous ne devrait pas boire tout seul.

- Qui vous dit que je suis seul ? répliqua Tony à la brune qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Il n'y a personne.

- J'attends quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Je peux peut-être vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Ou bien est-ce il ?

- Elle. Et je doute qu'elle apprécie de vous voir en train de me draguer.

- Dit comme ça, c'est vexant.

Il haussa les épaules, peu enclin à poursuivre une discussion qui l'ennuyait déjà.

- Je m'appelle Tara, Tara Summers. Et vous ?

- Sean Connery.

- Fan de l'acteur ?

- Plus ses films que lui. Dites, vous n'avez pas quelque chose de prévu plutôt que me faire la conversation ?

- Je vous ennuie ?

- Sincèrement ? Oui.

- Vous êtes drôle !

- Je ne plaisantais pas !

- Vous me plaisez, vous savez.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Pourriez-vous me laisser maintenant ? Me lâcher ? rajouta-t-il en la voyant attraper le col de sa chemise pour le lisser.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez un grand timide, s'amusa-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

- C'est ça. J'y vais.

- Attendez ! Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ?

.

- On ne devait pas se retrouver au bar ? s'étonna Abby quand Tony arriva vers elle.

- Glue t'y a devancé.

- Glue ? Attends... la fille qui te dévorait du regard cet après-midi ?

- Elle même.

- Elle te rebute à ce point ? Ok, je sais que tu ne veux pas t'engager, mais de là à...

- Elle m'aime.

- Pardon ?

- Je te dis qu'elle m'aime. Elle a eu un coup de foudre ou elle est tombée sur la tête, j'en sais rien. Mais elle n'a pas envie de moi, ou alors pas seulement.

- Tu es sûr de savoir quand une femme est amoureuse de toi ?

- Abby, j'ai déjà eu des histoires sérieuses, c'est même pour ça que je n'en veux plus.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. L'important c'est que cette fille a flashé sur moi et qu'elle refuse de comprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Tu exagères.

- Regarde derrière-moi.

- Pourq... oh ! D'accord, elle a l'air un peu accro.

- Un peu ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation.

- Qui ?

- Harold McLuhan, mais je préfère Pot de Colle. Celui qui cherchait l'accueil.

- Lui ? Et tu es sûr qu'il a flashé sur toi ?

- Le regard de merlan frit, le rouge aux joues, l'invitation au concert...

- L'invitation à quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Chut, moins fort !

- Il t'a invité au concert surprise ?

- Oui.

- Mais y a plus aucune place !

- Je sais.

- Elles étaient hors de prix !

- Oui, eh bien il a les moyens et les relations qu'il faut.

- Oh ! C'est vraiment une sangsue ?

- Il n'a pas encore quitté le hall, Tony. Il est toujours près de l'ascenseur à me regarder.

- Effectivement, je crois que tu as un problème. Sauf s'il te plaît ?

- Tu plaisantes ?

- D'accord. Alors on fait quoi ?

- Là, tout de suite ? Faire flamber les tables de jeu. On verra plus tard pour les sangsues.

.

- Tara, soupira Sophia, rappelle-moi ce que tu m'as promis il y a dix minutes ?

- Ne pas se jeter sur lui ?

- Et tu viens de faire quoi ?

- J'ai fait connaissance.

La journaliste leva les yeux au ciel devant cette preuve évidente de mauvaise foi.

- Tu crois que c'est fichu, c'est ça ?

- Si ça ne l'est pas, Tara, c'est que les miracles existent !

- Je crois aux miracles.

- S'il n'a pas l'idée de s'enfuir la prochaine fois qu'il te voit, tu as une chance.

- Je le savais !

- Mais c'est quand même mal parti !

- Tu vas m'aider, pas vrai ? S'il te plaît Sophia !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Si tu m'aides, je renouvelle l'ensemble de ta garde-robe.

- Je pourrai choisir ce que je veux ? demanda la journaliste soudainement très intéressée par l'idée de jouer les cupidons.

- Absolument tout !

- Qu'importe le prix ?

- Aucune limite !

- Même les...

- Même ça, confirma Tara d'un hochement de tête. J'ai de l'argent, autant qu'il serve.

- Ok, je marche !

.

- Vous comptez aller lui parler ou vous avez l'intention de vous reconvertir en statue ?

- Qui ? Moi ?

- Vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autre qui fixe une gothique la bave aux lèvres ?

- Je ne bave pas !

- C'est une image.

- Oh ! On se connaît, non ? Vous êtes la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

- Amy DiNato, pour vous servir.

- Je pensais que vous m'en vouliez pour ma conduite un peu cavalière.

- Je ne suis pas privée d'argent de poche, alors je ne vous en veux pas.

- Merci.

- De rien. Je peux vous aider ?

- Bien que j'aimerais répondre oui, vous ne savez pas de quoi il retourne et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le feriez.

- Je suis toute seule ici. J'ai besoin de m'occuper.

- Vous occuper ? À Vegas ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher une table de jeu, mes amis ne sont pas là et j'ai plus d'une semaine à tuer.

- Vous êtes obligée de rester ici ?

- Interdiction de quitter l'enceinte du casino sans autorisation. La sécurité a ma photo.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour ça ?

- J'ai mis le feu à la piscine.

- Le feu ? À une piscine ? C'est possible ?

- C'était un accident ! Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Adolescence difficile ?

- On va dire ça. Alors, pour vous aider, c'est bon ?

- Je veux bien, mais vous ne savez pas...

- Abigail Sciuto, dite Abby, travaillant au NCIS, arrivée aujourd'hui. Vous avez flashé sur elle. Je vais vous aider à la séduire.

- Comment savez-vous que...

- Elle travaille au NCIS ? J'ai demanda à la sécurité. J'ai un ami qui y travaille. On s'y met ?

- Vous avez une idée ?

- À deux, on devrait trouver.

.

- C'est bon, je renonce, lâcha Tony démoralisé en abandonnant ses cartes.

- Déjà ? reprocha Abby

- C'est pas la peine, Abs, c'est pas mon jour. Je retenterai demain, même si je pense que Gibbs aurait plus de chance que moi au Black Jack.

- Tu vois vraiment Gibbs y jouer ?

- Plutôt au poker en fait. Il plumerait tout le monde !

- Je veux bien le croire, s'amusa-t-elle. Allez, j'arrête aussi.

Elle délaissa la table après avoir ramassé ses gains et s'empara du bras de l'agent.

- Tu veux aller danser ?

- Bof.

- Moi non plus. On va voir les jets d'eau ?

- Ça me plaît mieux, je n'ai pas la tête à aller en boite.

- Tu penses toujours à cette fille, hein.

- Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux de la soirée. Dès que je levais la tête, elle tendait son verre vers moi en souriant. Je vais en faire des cauchemars !

- Alors il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un truc pour s'en débarrasser, parce que Pot de Colle a l'air de trouver génial de me croiser par hasard depuis qu'on est arrivé.

- Une idée ?

- Plusieurs même.

- Moi aussi. Si jamais la première ne marche pas, on aura autre chose à essayer comme ça.

- Tout à fait. Et j'en ai une pas mal pour commencer.

- Je t'écoute !

.

- Vous pouvez pas me lâcher ? Vous êtes quoi en fait, une sangsue ? Vous buvez du sang et le mien vous intéresse ? s'énerva Tony en apparaissant devant Tara alors qu'elle cherchait où il avait disparu ces dernières minutes.

- Mais, je...

- Vous quoi ? Vous aimez pourrir la vie des gens ? Moi aussi ! Si vous approchez de moi à moins de cent mètres, je vous colle un procès pour harcèlement. Croyez-moi, ça va vous coûter cher !

- J'ai les moyens, répliqua Tara en sa surprise passée.

- Ben voyons, encore une fille à Papa qui sait pas quoi faire de son temps ! Et il a fallu que ce soit encore sur moi que ça tombe. Je vais vous dire, faites la queue comme les autres. Y en a cinq avant vous qui m'ont déjà fait la même scène.

- Je ne joue pas la comédie.

- Vous voulez quoi ? M'embrasser ? Coucher avec moi ? M'épouser ?

- Heu...

- C'est non. Niet. Oubliez.

- Vous êtes gai ? Marié ? Père ? Parce que ça ne me gêne pas !

- Moi, si. Vous allez arrêter de penser à votre petite personne et me foutre la paix, c'est clair ?

- Je...

- Adieu, termina-t-il en la plantant là.

.

- Oups, pardon, s'excusa Harold

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ? explosa Abby.

- Je suis navré !

- Je m'en fous ! Dégagez !

- Abby...

- C'est mademoiselle pour vous ! On ne se connaît pas.

- Ça pourrait changer !

- Aucune chance. Tentez encore de m'approcher, pensez seulement à moi et je me charge de vous !

- Mais...

- Je peux faire disparaître une personne de la surface de la Terre sans laisser la moindre trace. Si vous ne voulez pas manger les pissenlits par la racine, effacez-moi de votre mémoire ! Adieu !

.

- Tara ? tenta Sophia. Ça va ?

- Il m'aime ! s'extasia la jeune femme en tournant vers elle un visage radieux.

- Je crois que tu as mal compris, il a dit...

- Il faut que j'aille lui dire que je comprends.

- Mais enfin il...

- Est marié. Ou du moins il n'est pas libre même s'il le souhaiterait. Il a essayé de me protéger ! Tu comprends ?

- Tu as bu ?

- Nous sommes comme Roméo et Juliette ! Oh, c'est si romantique ces amours impossibles !

.

- Harold ?

- Vous avez vu ?

- Plutôt oui. J'ai même sacrément bien entendu.

- Elle était si belle en colère. Si merveilleuse !

- Heu...

- Elle refuse d'admettre que pour elle ça a été le coup de foudre, vous comprenez ?

- Vous avez de la fièvre ?

- Mais je serai patient, j'irai tout doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Il faut que je lui dise que je l'attendrai !

.

- Sean ! s'exclama Tara en arrêtant Tony. Je comprends que vous ayez peur. Ce n'est pas grave. Tenez, voici un billet pour le concert de demain soir, nous y serons tranquilles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre amour sera plus fort que tout !

.

- Abby ! l'interpella Harold avant de se placer face à elle. Écoutez, je comprends, vous n'avez jamais ressenti ça avant, moi non plus, mais c'est normal ! J'attendrai que vous réussissiez à y faire face. Je serai patient, mon amour !

.

- Tara, il faut vraiment que tu redescendes sur terre !

- Pourquoi redescendre ? La vie est magnifique vue d'en haut, Sophia !

- La chute risque d'être brutale.

- La vie est belle, tu ne trouves pas ?

.

- Harold, vous faites fausse route !

- Bien sûr que non.

- Faites demi-tour tout de suite avant de vous manger un mur !

- C'est une soirée splendide, n'est-ce-pas ?

.

- Abs, dis-moi que tu as une meilleure idée que celle-là ? Parce qu'elle a comme qui dirait absolument pas marché.

- Toi aussi ?

- Ouais.

- Dans ce cas, on va passer aux choses sérieuses !

* * *

**Héhé, voilà le début de la fin pour les Tabby. Au prochain épisode : une nouvelle tentative pour se débarrasser des sangsues et l'apparition d'un (plusieurs?) perso de Plume !  
**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Des Tabby ? Des duos Tara/Sophia et Harold/Amy ? De ce qui s'annonce ?  
**

**Et qui est partant pour écrire un morceau de l'histoire ?**


	4. Suicide

**Voilà enfin la suite, les amis ! Je sais qu'elle s'est faite attendre, mais je voulais qu'elle soit en collab', donc je ne pouvais pas poster avant de la recevoir. ^^**

**C'est un chapitre avec la merveilleuse PBG que vous allez découvrir aujourd'hui ! Elle s'est chargée de la partie sur Tony, moi celle d'Abby et, je peux vous l'assurer, c'est la sienne la mieux réussie !**

**Si vous voulez participer à cette fic, aucun problème, dites le en review ! Si vous n'êtes pas inscrits, créez-vous un compte (il faut juste une adresse mail, un pseudo et un mot de passe qu'on peut changer ensuite) car je ne vois pas comment faire sans.**

**À toutes les collab' de cette fic : **J'attends vos morceaux avant fin octobre si vous le pouvez !

**Cinochie :** Bienvenue et merci pour ces coms, ça fait plaisir ! Effectivement, avoir un compte est préférable si tu veux participer à la fic parce que je ne vois pas comment on peut faire pour discuter de la partie que tu écriras. ^^'

**PBG : **Merci mille fois pour avoir participé ! Tu es géniale !

.

_Bonjouuuuur ! Alors, il faut que je présente. Hummmm. J'ai hésité à le faire à la Gibbs, vous dire un "Merci" et filer en douce boire un coca derrière l'épaule de Gwen, mais vous avouerez que ce ne serait pas très moi. Allons donc pour la présentation à la DiNozzo, donc. *Sort coupe de champagne, larmes de joie et de circonstances, discours de 36 pages, et doudou Tibbs*. Alors, d'abord, je voudrais remercier le docteur Queen, parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore fait exécuter pour certaines scènes de TBC. Ensuite, je voudrais remercier mon doudou Tibbs, parce qu'il est très Tibbs. Enfin et surtout -parce que le meilleur pour la fin, me diriez-vous- *silence de suspense* un énorme merci à ma chère Gwen pour m'avoir fait participer à cette divine fic'. Je me suis beaucoup beaucoup amusée *larmes de joie* et puis Gwen, elle est géniale, et puis *dégaine un doudou Gwen* et puis je suis heureuse parce que j'ai participé à une fic' de Gweneuh muahahaha. D'ailleurs, faut que je vous raconte cette anecdote très TibbsoGwen qui se déroulâtes en l'an de grâce 2013, un soir de... *Est interrompue par un slap de Gwen*. Hum. Plus tard. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Suicide**

.

Il était à peine sept heures quand l'agent très spécial Tony DiNozzo sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel, en t-shirt noir et pantalon kaki, sur la pointe de ses chaussures en coton. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil les plus larges, un chapeau de paille vissé sur sa tête et fortement baissé de façon à masquer la moitié de son visage. Et regardait autour de lui par à-coups à chaque pas, vérifiant les lieux comme un espion le ferait en territoire ennemi.

Son but était d'aller jusqu'au restaurant, prendre un petit-déjeuner sans croiser Glue, alias Tara Summers. Pour cela, il avait même hésité à opter pour l'imperméable passe-partout. Et avait abandonné en réalisant que cet imperméable ferait tout -notamment le rendre plus que ridicule-, mais absolument pas le rendre invisible.  
Il braquait à l'angle du couloir, lorgnant un instant les immenses jetons de casino trônant dans la vitrine en se demandant si Abby en aimerait un pour son anniversaire, quand…

Il la vit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il frémit.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en gloussant. Et se précipita vers lui.

- SEAAAAN ! Je vous attendais !

- Vous ne comprenez pas quel mot dans « Fichez-moi la paix » ? riposta-t-il en lui jetant un regard courroucé, deux mains en avant pour se protéger de l'attaque de ce démon.

- Votre chapeau est tellement beau, Seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

- Je ne m'appelle pas Sean, grommela l'intéressé.

- Tous les prénoms vous iraient bien, Seaaaan. Comment puis-je vous appeler, alors ?

- Ne m'appelez pas.

Il retira son chapeau d'un mouvement exaspéré et contourna la sangsue sans lui jeter un regard, ignorant totalement mini-jupe, talons de quinze bons centimètres et t-shirt qui dévoilait un nombril un peu trop exposé.  
Elle se lança à sa poursuite, assez près pour qu'il sente son souffle se répercuter derrière lui à chacun de ses pas.

- Mais… Sean ! Enfin, vous ! Enfin … Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble !

- Je suis surtout fait pour aller prendre un repas tranquille, sans une harpie qui me hurle dans les oreilles, gronda l'italien en fixant le bout du couloir, désespéré.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je suis la petite amie idéale !

- Pas la mienne !

- Vous dites ça parce que vous ne savez pas encore que nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

- Je suis fils unique.

- Et en plus, vous êtes tellement drôle, Sean !

- Où est votre option « mute » ?

- J'admire chacun de vos mots. Laissez-moi vous prouver combien je peux vous rendre heureux !

- Non !

- Seaaaaan !

Il serra les dents. Et vrilla dans la salle de restaurant, le truc babillant toujours collé à ses basques.

.

Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Las Vegas. Un blondinet aux lunettes rouges et à la cravate dorée en pleine crise de rire devant l'image d'un canard dansant au milieu d'un champ de tulipes, une adolescente qui réclamait à corps et à cris son doudou JAG, un médecin d'hôpital psychiatrique devenu fou à cause de ses patients…

Mais là, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était plus qu'intéressée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Ce type en t-shirt noir et pantalon kaki, aux traits crispés et qui semblait complètement désespéré. Et cette fille, ou plutôt ce moulin à parole, qui s'accrochait à lui, collant ses pas comme si sa vie en dépendait, babillant sur un potentiel couple qu'il devait former.

Gwen Hetsi reposa son thé à la menthe. Et vrilla légèrement son visage vers les deux protagonistes, intéressée par le déroulement de la conversation.

- Écoutez, Tara, maintenant, vous allez oublier mon nom ou je vous fais passer par-dessus cette balustrade.

- Seaaaan, voyons, comment vous oublier ? Vous êtes tellement beau quand vous vous mettez en colère. Vous avez peur de la force de nos sentiments, c'est ça ?

L'homme crispa les épaules. La profiler posa une main sur ses lèvres pour cacher un semblant de sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas humaine, c'est ça ? Personne ne peut être aussi stupide que vous.

- L'amour rend dingue, gazouilla la fille en levant un regard fou de joie vers le beau brun.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Et lança une œillade dans le restaurant. Son regard croisa celui de Gwen. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé.

- Vous. Je vous prends à témoin, jolie blonde. Je vais sauter par cette fenêtre si jamais cette jeune fille continue de me pourrir la vie.

- Nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée, répondit Gwen, sans retenir son rire moqueur.

- Quel héros, il veut sauter par une fenêtre pour me prouver la force de ses sentiments, s'émerveilla Tara.

- Je suppose que vous voulez fuir cette jeune fille ? commenta Gwen en désignant la seconde de son verre.

Il acquiesça.

- Peut-être qu'en me plantant une fourchette dans le cœur ?

- Une mort pour ne plus entendre une jeune femme dingue de vous ?

- Vous aussi vous trouvez l'idée géniale ?

- Ooooh Sean, vous trouvez que je suis géniale ? gazouilla Tara en serrant ses mains devant elle.

- N'allez pas jusqu'à de telles extrémités, commenta Gwen, ignorant totalement Tara, comme le faisait désormais Tony.

- Vous avez raison, une petite cuillère dans l'estomac suffira.

- Mon cœur tremble d'amour pour vous, mon bien aimé ! Ouvrez les yeux, voyez que vous aussi !

- Elle refuse visiblement de vous écouter et d'entendre raison, commenta Gwen. Problème dû à sa jeunesse un peu trop dorée, peut-être ?

- Aimez-moi et je vous offrirai le monde ! jubila la sangsue en regardant Tony avec admiration.

Aucun des deux ne releva, trop occupés à poursuivre leur conversation.

- Vous êtes psy ?

- Profiler.

- Vous parlez comme une psy.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai fait cinq ans d'études de psychologie pour pouvoir exécuter mon métier.

Il acquiesça, vivement intéressé. Et tira le dossier de la chaise à lui pour pouvoir s'asseoir face à la jeune femme. Tara se plaça sur la troisième chaise. Ils lui tournèrent mécaniquement le dos.

- Alors, mademoiselle…

- Gwen.

- Ok, Gwen. Si vous êtes psy, aidez-moi à me débarrasser de ce truc.

- La tentative de suicide n'y changera rien. Au contraire, elle serait apte à vous sauver et à ne plus jamais vous quitter dans le cas où vous recommenceriez.

- C'est Abby qui va être contente de ne pas devoir organiser mes funérailles.

- Abby ?

- Une très chère amie. Aidez-moi, Gwen.

La troisième babillait toujours derrière eux. Mais aucun ne semblait l'entendre.

La profiler se pencha vers son interlocuteur.

- Si vous voulez de la liberté, demandez-lui.

- Je n'arrête pas de le faire.

- Pas de cette façon. Arrêtez de la repousser. Occupez-là.

Il fronça les sourcils, interdit.

- Vous voulez que je m'occupe de… De ça ?

Elle balaya sa remarque d'un léger rire, accompagné d'un fin geste de la main.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de déguster un somptueux dessert provenant du plus lointain traiteur de Las Vegas ?

Il resta un instant silencieux. Et finit par opiner du chef, un mystérieux sourire venant naître au coin de ses lèvres.

- Oh. Je vois.

Il lui lança un sourire brillant. Le premier depuis le début de la matinée. Et se retourna enfin vers la glue vivante.

- Tara. J'ai un service à vous demander.

.

De : Tara Summers

A : Sophia Blewgreen

Il m'aime! Je te l'avais dit ! Il vient de me demander d'aller lui chercher une épice très rare du Bengladesh. Pour nous concocter un repas, un jour prochain, je suppose ! Il pense déjà à notre avenir ! Je suis folle de joie ! Je vais me marier ! AHAHAHAHA !

Sinon, tu sais où je peux trouver du « Mercigwen », à Vegas ?

.

Abby jeta un œil dans le couloir en croisant les doigts pour que Pot de Colle ne s'y trouve pas. Elle avait fait la grasse matinée et commençait à le regretter. Tony avait sans doute eu raison en se levant aux aurores pour profiter de la ville sans la brune qui refusait de le lâcher. En même temps, la gothique aurait été incapable de se lever après cinq heures de sommeil seulement sachant tout ce qu'elle avait déjà en retard et qui ne s'arrangerait pas avec leur séjour. Pour des vacances tranquilles, elle pouvait repasser.

Satisfaite de son tour d'horizon, elle passa la porte et la verrouilla avant de se hâter vers l'ascenseur. Elle envisageait de flâner dans les rues aux abords du casino avant le déjeuner. Quelques instants de tranquillité seraient bienvenus après ces vingt-quatre premières heures plutôt animées. Elle espérait que les jours suivants seraient plus calmes, tout en doutant sérieusement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres quand le fol espoir de passer une journée calme s'évanouit comme neige au soleil. Harold McLuhan vêtu d'un smoking des années vingt gris anthracite, le mouchoir brodé rose à la boutonnière, se mit sur son chemin. Cheveux roux gominés, rasé de près à l'exception de ces favoris, il émanait de lui un parfum de lavande.

- Abby ! s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement. Je suis si heureux de vous trouver à cette heure. Je désespérais de ne pouvoir vous inviter à déjeuner.

- Je suis déjà prise, répliqua-t-elle en le contournant pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

C'était la vérité. Tony avait glissé un mot sous sa porte pour l'inviter au restaurant. Ils devaient se retrouver devant le bâtiment d'ici quarante-cinq minutes.

- Abby, l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle comptait les secondes la séparant de l'arrivée de la cabine, ce n'est pas grave. Nous pouvons nous retrouver pour dîner. Puisque nous allons au concert ensemble ce serait...

- Je suis prise aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en colère aussi tôt dans la journée. Cherchant à clore aussi vite que possible la conversation, elle ne prit pas peine de le saluer quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin.

Harold s'engouffra à sa suite dans la cabine. Abby ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose. Une idée subite l'en dissuada. Sa main prête à toucher le bouton du rez-de-chaussé remonta de quelques centimètres.

- Vous tenez vraiment à moi, n'est-ce-pas ? fit-elle remarquer lorsque les portes se fermèrent.

- Plus que tout au monde, ma mie.

La laborantine réprima un sourire. Elle allait lui donner l'occasion de le prouver.

.

- Où sommes-nous ? s'étonna Harold une fois arrivés.

Abby ne répondit pas et s'élança vers les escaliers de secours. Elle poussa la porte sans vérifier si le jeune homme la suivait. Elle savait qu'il finirait de toute manière par la rejoindre.

La vue depuis le toit était magnifique. Le temps était idéal. Du point le plus élevé du casino, le vent était relativement fort, rafraîchissant l'air de la meilleure manière quand on le savait irrespirable une fois au sol. Aucun orage n'était attendu avant les quatre prochains jours. La piscine de l'hôtel risquait d'être bientôt prise d'assaut.

Au plus près du parapet ceinturant le bâtiment, la gothique écarta les bras et respira à pleins poumons. Loin de cet air vicié par la pollution au niveau du sol, celui-ci n'était que bien être qui acheva de la réveiller totalement.

Autant que put le faire le hurlement d'Harold quand il la vit aussi près du vide.

- ABBY !

Elle tressaillit, mais ne se retourna pas. À la place, elle grimpa sur le parapet, les pieds solidement ancrés sur le béton pour ne pas basculer vers une chute mortelle de dizaines d'étages.

- Je vous en prie ! supplia Harold. Ne faites pas ça !

À vrai dire, si elle devait en arriver là pour qu'il ne l'approche plus, elle le ferait. Le balcon de la plus grande suite de l'hôtel était juste en dessous d'elle. En calculant bien, elle pouvait atterrir dessus sans trop se faire mal.

- Abby ! implora de nouveau le rouquin. Je vous en supplie, descendez de là.

- Pourquoi ? La vie ne mérite pas d'être vécue !

- Mais si ! Regardez-moi, je suis la preuve qu'elle doit l'être. Ensemble, nous...

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas que c'est justement ça le problème ! Je ne veux pas d'une vie avec vous !

- Je sais que tout ça vous fait peur.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Quel que soit le ton qu'elle empruntait avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Dégagez ! dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Partez maintenant ou je saute !

Il la fixa sans un mot. Puis réfléchit intensément à la situation et reprit la parole pour un discours qui la sidéra.

- Je comprends votre difficulté à admettre la situation. Vous sortez d'une relation difficile. Vous avez encore des sentiments pour lui. Mais ceux pour moi sont plus forts, ils vous dépassent. Vous ne parvenez pas à les gérer. N'ayez crainte, mon amour, c'est normal. Ne mettez pas fin à vos jours pour cette raison. Je vais m'en aller, entendez-vous ? Plus tard, lorsque vous irez mieux, nous nous retrouverons. Venez ce soir au concert, nous parlerons si vous le souhaitez. Et même si vous ne le voulez pas, venez. Cette soirée vous changera les idées. Elle ne peut que vous faire du bien.

Complètement ahurie, elle le vit reculer jusqu'à la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de logique depuis la veille. Abby commençait à croire qu'elle s'était fourvoyée à son sujet et qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle le pensait.

- Mon amour ! appela-t-il alors. Si vous sautiez de ce toit, sachez que je vous rejoindrai dans la mort ! La vie sans vous ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue !

Elle le vit disparaître sans en revenir pour ensuite s'asseoir dos au parapet du toit. Et fébrile, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.

- Tony, dit-elle dès qu'il décrocha. Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'il vient de m'arriver !

.

- Alors ? s'enquit une voix lorsqu'il arriva dans le bar.

- Je crois que le message est passé, répondit Harold avec un sourire bienveillant. Merci mademoiselle Raws.

- Appelez-moi Elia.

- Dans ce cas, je vous remercie Elia. Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours. Ma chère et tendre allait commettre l'irréparable, je le crains. Votre idée de lui laisser de l'espace tout en rappelant que je suis là en cas de besoin a eu l'air de porter ses fruits. Vous aviez raison.

- Je vous l'avais dit, Harold, se réjouit Amy accoudée au bar, Elia est la meilleure de tout Vegas en ce qui concerne les peines de cœur. Je me demande d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi tu sers au bar plutôt que d'ouvrir une agence matrimoniale.

- Et empiéter sur le terrain de ma meilleure amie ? Certainement pas !

- Faut dire aussi que le salaire est meilleur ici, pas vrai ?

- Devine !

- Enfin, maintenant, vous avez une vraie ouverture, Harry.

- Harold, pas Harry, corrigea-t-il.

- Donc, vous avez une vraie ouverture, _Harold._

- Je le pense, en effet.

- Prochaine étape, le concert. Vous avez l'après-midi pour trouver une tenue correcte.

- Un problème avec celle-ci ?

- Que vous ne vous rendiez pas compte du problème est consternant.

- Mais...

- Allez-vous changer !

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, j'ai participé à une fic' de Gweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen : *Danse de la joie*_

***hug PBG pour cette super collab en attendant les avis des lecteurs*  
**


	5. Informatique et sécurité

**Hola tout le monde ! Après une longue traversée du désert en matière d'inspiration et d'internet, me revoilà avec la suite des aventures des Tabby à Vegas ! Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Informatique et sécurité**

.

- Mademoiselle Sciuto ? l'interrompit une femme alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

- Oui.

- Margot Roxton, en charge de la sécurité de ce casino, je souhaiterais vous parler quelques instants.

- Me parler ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- C'est bien vous que l'on voit sur cette photo.

- Eh bien... tenta Abby en se reconnaissant sur le cliché.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes rendue sur le toit du bâtiment.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de sauter !

- Vous m'en direz tant.

- Écoutez, si vous devez parler à quelqu'un, c'est à Harold McLuhan. C'est à cause de lui si...

- Parce qu'en plus vous avez fait ça à cause de McLuhan ?

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Mademoiselle Sciuto, vous allez avoir beaucoup d'explications à me donner. Venez par ici.

.

- Si je comprends bien ce que vous me demandez, résuma Stéphanie Debones, vous voulez que je bloque les comptes de Tara machin-chose pour qu'elle ne puisse pas vous payer le spa.

- C'est ça, confirma Tony.

- Ce serait plus simple de refuser.

- Elle ne comprend pas cette notion.

- OK. Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Pour ne pas finir au poste de police après avoir piraté les systèmes électroniques de l'ensemble des véhicules du parking.

- Je n'ai fait de mal à personne !

- Je suis sûr que les propriétaires seront d'accord lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils ne peuvent plus démarrer leurs voitures.

- Je ne suis pas responsable. Ce sont les types de ce casino qui se prennent pour des informaticiens !

- Si vous n'aviez pas joué les pirates, ils n'auraient pas tenter de vous contrer et les voitures seraient toujours en état.

- Techniquement, elles n'ont rien.

- J'appelle le LVPD.

- Oh ! On se calme !

- Alors ?

- Je marche. Mais c'est uniquement parce que vous me faites pitié, hein !

- J'en suis persuadé.

.

- Asseyez-vous, l'invita l'agent de sécurité.

- C'est une salle d'interrogatoire ? demanda Abby. Parce que ça ressemble beaucoup à une salle d'interrogatoire et je m'y connais en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Vous me disiez que vous êtes montée sur le parapet du toit à cause d'Harold McLuhan.

- Je voulais me débarrasser de lui.

- En sautant dans le vide ?

- Non ! Enfin oui. C'est compliqué !

- Je vois.

- Je voulais qu'il me foute la paix. J'ai pensé qu'en lui faisant croire que je voulais me suicider à cause de lui, il me laisserait tranquille.

- Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Plus ou moins.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que j'ai la paix pour l'après-midi. Ce qui est déjà bien.

- Bien sûr.

- Faites le venir ici, il pourra vous le confirmer.

.

- Oh, Sean, vous n'allez pas payer ! Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Mais...

- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver du mercigwen mais, rassurez-vous, je vais y arriver. Je n'abandonne pas ! Nous aurons notre dîner en tête à tête, mon amour !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? gronda Tony.

- Je viens de vous le dire, pour me faire pardonner mon échec de tout à l'heure. Puisque notre dîner romantique est reporté, je dois me rattraper.

- Tara...

- Non, ne dites rien. Vous savez que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi et que ça me fait plaisir.

- Ben voyons.

- Avez-vous choisi la formule qui vous convient ?

- La quoi ?

- Parce que le spa, c'est bien, mais vous avez accès à tout l'espace de remise en forme. Cet endroit est si agréable !

- …

- Pourquoi faites-vous la moue ? Vous craignez de me voir dépenser tout cet argent pour vous ? Mais je vous assure que cela ne me ruinera pas !

- Dommage.

- Oh, Sean ! Cet après-midi va être si romantique ! Vous et moi en train de...

- Ne terminez pas cette phrase ou je vous en colle une !

.

- Mademoiselle, avez-vous conscience que votre histoire est...

- Délirante ? coupa Abby. Oui, même moi j'ai du mal à y croire.

- En réalité, j'allais dire digne d'un roman. En ce qui concerne McLuhan, plus rien ne m'étonne.

- Vous le connaissez bien ?

- C'est un de nos meilleurs clients. C'est aussi le compère d'une jeune personne que nous surveillons.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que si ce que vous me dites est vrai...

- C'est vrai !

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bien du courage.

- Pardon ?

- Entre une qui a mis le feu à la piscine l'année dernière pour s'occuper et l'autre qui a organisé un défilé d'alligators dans le hall pour protester contre les sacs à main en peau de croco, vous faites face à de grands ennemis.

- Ennemis ? On parle d'un homme qui croit que je suis son grand amour.

- Et donc de son amie qui l'aide à vous séduire.

- C'est une blague ?

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, mademoiselle Sciuto.

- Mais...

- Comprenez-moi bien, ils n'ont rien fait allant à l'encontre des lois ou des règles de notre établissement. Contrairement à vous.

- Vous avez pourtant dit que...

- Je compatissais, pas que j'allais passer sur votre soudaine envie de voir le monde d'en haut.

.

- Je suis navrée, mademoiselle, mais votre carte ne passe pas, s'excusa l'hôtesse avec une grimace embêtée pour Tara.

- Impossible. Je l'ai utilisé il y a moins d'une heure.

- Peut-être, mais elle ne marche plus. Vous devriez appeler votre banque.

- Mais... je...

- Avez-vous de l'argent liquide pour payer ?

- …

- Car je me verrai contrainte d'appeler la sécurité dans le cas contraire.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Tony d'une voix mielleuse, se réjouissant d'avance de ce qui allait advenir.

- Aucun, le rassura Tara. Enfin, si, ne pas avoir pu passer de si belles heures en votre compagnie. Être séparée de vous par ce mur a été une torture.

- Vous avez survécu ?

- Une Summers ploie mais ne rompt pas ! Je saurais toujours vous retrouver dans ce monde, Sean ! Notre amour triomphera de tout !

- Même des soucis informatiques ?

- J'ai de quoi payer en liquide en attendant de régler le problème.

- Hein ? Mais vous avez vu la note ?

- Vous avez remarqué aussi ? C'est à peine de l'argent de poche. La première fois, j'ai même cru qu'ils avaient cassé les prix !

- Ça vaut plus d'un mois de mon salaire !

- Vous voulez que je demande à votre patron de vous augmenter ?

.

- Ça ira pour cette fois, assura Margot Roxton à la gothique en lui rendant sa liberté. Mais recommencez une chose de ce genre et je vous envoie chez les flics, NCIS ou pas. Quand à McLuhan, un bon conseil, évitez-le.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis hier !

- Passez quelques jours dans le désert, vous aurez la paix. Quoique...

- Je vais me débrouiller.

- Bien, mais rappelez-vous...

- Pas de saut de l'ange depuis le toit. Oui, j'ai saisi.

.

- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? s'agaça Stéphanie Debones. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé ! J'ai rempli ma part du contrat ! Comment je pouvais deviner qu'elle aurait autant de liquide sur elle ?

- Ça va, on se calme, tempéra Tony, un marché est un marché, j'ai déjà oublié ce que vous avez fait avec les voitures.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que...

- C'est oublié, c'est clair ?

- Moui, bon... et la sangsue, elle devient quoi au final ?

- Elle incendie son banquier au téléphone. Alors, je crois que je vais en profiter pour visiter un peu la région. Ou le pays, voire l'autre bout de la Terre, c'est bien aussi.

* * *

**Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Vous voulez la suite ? Parce qu'elle est prête et n'attend que vos avis pour être postée. ^_^  
**


	6. Le concert

**Second chapitre de la semaine, si vous n'avez pas lu celui de lundi, foncez !  
**

**A tous les collab' : **J'ai absolument besoin de vos parties pour continuer l'histoire ! Alors à vos claviers !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Le concert**

.

- Tu as bien une place pour le concert de ce soir ? questionna Tony les yeux fixés sur la vue de la ville s'étalant quinze étages plus bas.

Abby abandonna le magazine qu'elle lisait sur la table basse. Le visage sombre au regard de la journée passée, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, j'en ai une.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu as veux y aller ?

- Oui.

Après leurs échecs de la journée à se débarrasser de leurs amoureux transits, elle ne pensait pas qu'il souhaiterait s'y rendre. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas d'où lui venait cette idée.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle en quittant le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée.

- Je suis en pleine forme ! déclara-t-il souriant en se tournant vers elle. Je sais comment nous venger de cette journée ! Ça ne servira sans doute à rien pour se débarrasser d'eux, mais ça devrait nous faire du bien.

- Et pour ça tu veux qu'on aille au concert ?

- Plus ou moins.

.

- Oh, que je suis maladroite ! s'excusa Abby en voyant le thé répandu sur la veste et la chemise d'Harold.

- Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller au concert comme ça, il faut absolument vous changer ! Et cette tache...

- Ne vous en faites pas, ma mie. Le pressing s'en occupera. Je vais aller me changer.

- Mais s'ils ferment les portes avec le début du spectacle !

- Vous pensez qu'ils le feront ?

- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que c'était le cas.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas leur politique. L'entrée est surveillée par deux agents de sécurité. C'est inutile.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis certain.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas être sûr !

- Abby...

- Si jamais, ça arrive, il me faudra les convaincre de vous attendre !

- Vous avez raison.

- Comment puis-je faire ?

- Tenez, voici mon billet. Avec ça, ils ne vous causeront pas d'ennui, je vous le garantis. Nous nous retrouvons là-bas dans quelques minutes.

- J'ai hâte.

.

- Vous êtes venu ! s'exclama avec ravissement Tara lorsqu'elle vit apparaître l'Italien non loin de l'entrée de la salle de spectacle. J'avais peur que vous ne soyez pas en état.

- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! répliqua-t-il avec joie.

- Fabuleux ! Venez, ça ne va pas tarder à commencer.

- Tara, je ne peux pas rentrer avec vous.

- Mais...

- Pas tout de suite. Je dois passer un coup de fil important et... enfin je ne peux pas le faire plus tard. Il faut que je sois ponctuel.

- Votre femme.

- Ma femme ? Heu... oui, enfin presque.

- Presque ?

- Peu importe. Partez devant, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Je garde votre place.

- Elles ne sont pas numérotées ?

- Certains tentent toujours d'avoir mieux que ce qu'ils ont.

- Entendu.

- À tout de suite !

.

- Alors, Abs, il a marché ?

- Il a couru ! Tiens, voilà les billets.

- Et ça c'est le tien, ajouta Tony en lui tendant le sien.

- Phase une réussie, se réjouit Abby l'échange terminé. Prêt pour la suivante ?

- Prêt !

- Alors allons-y.

.

- Monsieur l'agent de sécurité ? demanda Abby.

- Un problème, mademoiselle ?

- Oui. J'ai une place pour le concert, enfin ce n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de mon ami. Il est en retard, mais il sera là bientôt et je ne peux pas l'attendre. Pourriez-vous la lui remettre une fois qu'il sera là ? Il est facile à reconnaître. Il a les cheveux roux, des favoris et il porte un nœud papillon bleu pâle.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de...

- Je dois absolument passer un coup de fil à mon père. Le pauvre, il est mort d'inquiétude de me savoir loin de la maison. C'est un homme bien, vous savez, mais il a de gros problèmes. Être accro vous savez, c'est dur. Je l'aide à décrocher comme je peux et je dois l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il doit tenir bon, que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer...

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ? Oh, merci, merci, merci ! C'est fantastique, vous êtes géniaux ! Mon ami s'appelle Harold McLuhan. Tenez, voici son billet. Dites-lui que je le rejoindrai plus tard. Encore merci !

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ce n'est pas rien, c'est la meilleure nouvelle que je pouvais avoir aujourd'hui, le contredit la gothique en lui collant une bise sonore sur la joue avant de filer.

.

- Mesdemoiselles ! appela Tony à l'adresse des adolescentes assises sur un banc près des jets d'eau non loin du casino.

- Heu... bonjour, lança la plus jeune avec hésitation tandis que sa compagne s'emparait d'une bombe lacrimo dans son sac.

- N'approchez pas ou on crie au viol ! lança-t-elle.

- Calmez-vous, je ne vous veux pas de mal ! assura-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle après sa course folle pour les rejoindre.

Il tira les billets du concert de sa poche en espérant ne pas s'être trompé de personnes. Il n'avait fait que les apercevoir la veille au soir avec Abby lorsqu'ils étaient venus eux-mêmes admirer le spectacle d'eau.

- Vous souhaitez bien vous rendre au concert surprise de ce soir ?

- Le concert surprise ? répéta l'aînée en baissant légèrement son bras.

- Il veut nous entourlouper, Washington ! riposta son amie en s'emparant de la bombe.

- Quoi ? Non ! se défendit l'agent les mains devant son visage.

- Il a l'air sincère, Pauline.

- C'est pas pour ça que c'est un type bien. Vous nous voulez quoi ?

- Vous offrir des billets pour un concert.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oui. Washington, c'est ça ? C'est original comme nom.

- J'ai une tante éloignée qui s'appelle Arizona.

- Vous avez Nevada aussi dans la famille ?

- Eh ! On ne se moque pas du nom de ma grande sœur !

- Je ne me moque pas ! Je pose des questions ! Alors éloignez _ça_ de mon visage !

- Seulement si vous répondez à nos questions.

- Ça me semble normal.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Tony DiNozzo.

- Italien ?

- WJ !

- Ben quoi, t'as dit qu'on posait des questions.

- Pas ce genre de question !

- Ah ! Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Washington Jones, si tu continues comme ça, je te garantis que...

- Temps mort ! Si vous ne voulez pas rater le concert, dépêchez-vous de me poser vos questions.

- Il a raison, Pline.

- C'est vrai. Alors pourquoi vous voulez nos offrir des places pour un concert hors de prix et quasi impossible à avoir ?

- Parce qu'hier soir, vous regrettiez de ne pas pouvoir y aller.

- C'est vrai que votre tête me rappelle quelque chose, réfléchit Washington. Vous n'étiez pas là avec votre petite amie hier ? La gothique avec une super robe à volant noire et rouge ?

- Si, mais ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

- Fiancée ?

- Pourquoi vous nous offrez ces places, coupa Pline.

- Parce que je ne peux pas y aller.

- Vous savez qui il y aura et ça ne vous plaît pas ?

- C'est ça.

- Comment vous pouvez connaître la programmation ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas la programmation le problème, c'est le public.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Écoutez, je vous donne ces places si vous arrêtez de poser des questions. La seule chose que je vous demande en retour, c'est de remercier les personnes qui vous les ont offertes. Ça marche ?

.

- Cette place est réservée ! siffla Tara au rouquin qui venait s'installer.

- Vous faites erreur, s'offusqua Harold en tendant son billet vers elle. C'est plutôt vous qui êtes à la mauvaise place.

- Regardez mon billet, vous voyez ce qui est noté ?

- Que votre place est à côté de la mienne.

- Impossible !

- Vérifiez si vous ne me croyez pas !

- Vous êtes qu'un menteur. Vous avez volé cette place à mon ami pour être au premier rang !

- Un menteur et un voleur ? Que dire de vous ! J'ai acheté deux places, dont une pour ma compagne. Et vous êtes bien loin de l'égaler en terme de beauté. Un véritable thon !

- Espèce de...

- Harold ?

- Tara ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tara aux deux jeunes filles devant eux.

- C'est vous n'est-ce-pas ? Tony vous a décrit.

- Tony ? Qui est...

- Il nous a remis nos places. Vous êtes vraiment supers sympas de nous les offrir !

- Pline a raison. On ne pensait pas en avoir et nous offrir ces places plutôt qu'à Tony et Abby, c'est vraiment génial.

- Ils ont de la chance de vous avoir comme amis.

- Beaucoup de chance !

.

- Tu crois qu'ils se remettront du lapin qu'on leur a posé ?

- Dès demain ils reviendront à la charge, Abs.

- Au moins, on a gagné une soirée tranquille.

- C'est sûr. Au fait, t'as dit quoi aux agents de sécurité pour qu'ils acceptent de garder la place de Pot de Colle ?

- Il a cru que je devais téléphoner à mon pauvre père alcoolique qui tente d'arrêter la bouteille.

- Alors qu'en réalité ?

- Je parlais de la passion de Gibbs pour le café.

* * *

**Les Tabby reprennent le dessus ! Vous en dites quoi ? L'apparition des filles vous a plu ? La suite vous tente ?  
**


End file.
